comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Featured Article Nominating and Voting
This page is for the nomination of pages, and the voting of them for the Featured Article section of the Main Page. Rules *You can vote for more than one page, however we don´t advise you to vote for more than two pages. *'Any' user can nominate or vote for a page. *Users can nominate their own pages, however they cannot vote for their own. *Each user can only nominate one page per month. *You''' can vote for the page you nominated, but aren't forced to. However, if the page you nominated is yours, you can't vote for it. *You must include a reason why you are nominating/voting for the page, with a link to your User Page. *No asking people to vote for yours, it's their decision. Any infraction of this rule may result in a warning and if continued, a block. *Pages that win cannot be nominated again for a minimum of '''three months. Pages that didn't win can be nominated again the next month. Format for Nominations Page Name (Link) Nominated by''' username, as a link. Reason why you are nominating/voting for this page. Votes * Previous Winners 2013 '''April 2013: Derrek Gibbons (Earth-52161) May 2013: Valeria Richards (Earth-1175) June 2013: Ronan (Earth-81648) July 2013: Friedemann Veidt (Earth-13) August 2013: Christina Barton (Earth-120986) September 2013: Clint Barton (Earth-71452) October 2013: Thor (Earth-1309) November 2013: 'Earth-1224 '''December 2013: 'Eliot Tessa (Earth-3) 2014 'January 2014: 'Kal-El (Earth-929) 'February 2014: 'The Contest of Champions ' '''March 2014: ' Nominations Peter Parker (Earth-1600) Nominated by Lord Caesar: Everyone really seemed to like this Spider-Man, and it almost won in December. He's also one of my favorite characters of Earth-1600 to work on: He has autism, has amazing powers, and has Rogue for a mutant girlfriend, probably the best girlfriend anyone can have. Votes *The Great Lord David: If another great page appears, then this vote may change but for now my vote goes for Caesar´s Amazing Spider-Man. Victor von Doom (Earth-3263) Nominated by RoninTheMasterless. This alternate version of Doctor Doom is, to me, one of Hollywood Archangel's best works, as it takes the mythos of a "beloved" villain, and turns it on it's head by asking the time honored question "'What if...'Victor was a hero?" The premise of a European born into a dictatorship, but wanting to be more humane ruler made me think of a rebranded Zemo at first, but the story quickly reminds you of Doom by adding certain halmarks, such as Reed Richards, Susan Storm, the burn scar, etc, but all under with the added twist of putting Victor in a more heroic light. Votes *RoninTheMasterless: ^ William-013 (Earth-152312) Nominated by FrenchTouch. One of the gratest pieces of art, courtesy of Ronin, The Masterless. I know Ronin ''is one of the VERY BEST of' Comic Crossroads', but when I saw 'Omego, the only thing I wanted was the FRIKIN' end of it. Please Ron, I need more of this awesomeness. Votes *FrenchTouch: '''Look at the description, buddies